Sleeping Beauty
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Everyone parties at Rangiku's, but why does Ichigo call Renji 'Sleeping Beauty' in the morning? -Better than it sounds-


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything like that. That being said... enjoy! ^.^**

**Ps. Sorry if their's grammatical errors or spelling errors. I don't have a Beta so i do my best myself. :)**

Renji had been slipping in and out of consciousness for half an hour, the voices around him disturbing what little sleep he'd managed to salvage after the night before. There was plenty of sake and missing memories, giving him the immediate impression of good night. He stretched, opening his eyes to squint around the room to see who was still there. They were in Rangiku Matsumodo's living quarters so it was no surprise that she was there. Ichigo was there too, and Rukia and Yumichika were sitting next to him on the couch he wasn't currently occupying. Ikkaku, Izuru and Shūhei were all sitting around the room, on the floor or odd chairs. Toshiro Hitsugaya was still asleep in a big armchair in the corner of the room.

"Ha! Nice of you to wake up Sleepin' Beauty." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up teme." He yawned. "Wha times it?"

"Ten to Eleven."

"Mmm, 'kay." He said, closing his eyes again.

There was silence for a second.

"Wait a second!" Renji yelled, "Ten too Eleven?"

"S'what I said didn't I?"

"Shit!" He yelped, jumping off the couch and pulling the top part of his Shinigami uniform on. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Shūhei asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I have a meeting with Byakuya- I mean, Captain Kuchiki in 10 minutes."

There was a collective "Ohh.". Everyone knew exactly what Captain Kuchiki was like, even those not in his division. If he was in a bad mood today, which you could never tell by his expression, Renji would be the first to find out.

"What's all this noise about?" Toshiro moaned in the corner.

"Renji is going to be late to a meeting with his captain."

"Good luck Renji, you'll need it." Toshiro said, looking up. His eyes gleamed and smirk appeared on his face when he looked at him.

"Thanks." He said, sending a stony glare in the Captain's direction. Trust this calm and fair Captain to be entertained at someone else's misfortune. This may be the last time they ever see him again and all they can do is laugh. What good friends!

Renji was just about to run to the front door to put on his sandals.

"Renji, shouldn't you get washed and stuff first?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't have time woman!"

"Not even to look in the mirror?" Ikkaku asked, grinning.

"Nope!"

"Don't worry Renji, your beautiful exactly as you are. Don't care about what people think." Yumichika said, causing much laughter around the room.

"Whatever dude!" Renji called over his shoulder as he left the quarters. He began to run through the Soul Society, flash stepping every now and then to speed the journey up. Kuchiki's office was on the opposite side of the Sereitei from Rangiku's home meaning it was a hell of a trek.

All of the people he passed cast him funny looks, some even turning around to watch after him, all with confused looks on their faces. _'Wha's so confusin 'bout seein a lieutenant runnin through the Sereitei? Jeez! Ya see it all the godamn time! It's not unusual!'_ Renji vented in his head, not having the time to stop and yell it to those it applied to.

He arrived at Captain Kuchiki's office in good time; however, good time was still five minutes late. He knocked reluctantly on the door.

"Enter."

He opened the door, stepped over the threshold and bowed.

"I'm extremely sorry Captain. I was up late last night and slept in but I won't make that mistake again!"

"Abarai-san?"

"Yes Captain?" He asked.

"Look at me." Renji complied nervously, standing straight up again.

The captain sat and looked at him in silence for a minute before a small smile cracked that stoic masked exterior of his.

"Abarai-san, where you at a party last night?"

Renji gulped and nodded his head. "Yes Captain," He whispered, unable to talk out of fear of punishment.

"Don't be so frightened, I wish not to punish you. It seems you will realize the journey here was punishment enough."

Needless to say, Renji was confused, and slightly shocked and his Captain's words. He would normally be having a nice meeting with Byakuya's Bankai round about now.

"Lieutenant, have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"No Captain."

"Maybe you should, and then you may understand." He said, motioning to the mirror on his wall.

Renji kicked off his sandals next to the door and padded over to the mirror. The sight he saw almost made him scream. He blushed a violent red, but that was hidden by the bright pink blusher plastered on his cheeks. He had bright blue eyeshadow all over and around his eyes and he had bright red lipstick, which was slightly smudged, on his lips…It was just too horrible. He caught Captain Kuchiki's eye in the mirror. He was sitting their silently chuckling! His Captain! Byakuya Kuchiki! Chuckling! That's when it all fell into place.

The look on Toshiro's face when he woke up and saw him.

Yumichika's beauty comment.

Ikkaku and Rangiku's comments on mirrors and getting washed.

Everyone's laughter.

He knew for a fact who it was that had done it. Or had at least come up with the idea. This had Strawberry wrote all over it.

"Sleeping Beauty ey?" He growled. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm gonna fucking kill ya."

**MisaxMisa: Well what did ya's think? Let meh know guyzez :D**

**Renji: They thought it was crap teme!**

**Ichigo: No, you thought it was crap coz you got embarressed in it.**

**Renji: Dude!**

**Ichiogo: Hehehe**

**MisaxMisa: Play nice boys!**


End file.
